Integrated circuit digital devices, e.g., digital processors such as, for example but not limited to, microprocessors, microcontrollers, digital signal processors (DSP), programmable logic array (PLA), application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) and the like, are becoming smaller and with fewer input-output (I/O) signal connections (e.g, pins) for both cost and space considerations. Typically an integrated circuit device may be in an integrated circuit package having a plurality of connection pins. At least two of these pins must be used for power and ground, e.g., VDD and VSS, respectively. These integrated circuit devices may benefit from additional memory, e.g., external memory. The memory may be, for example but not limited to, one time programmable (OTP), electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM), FLASH memory, static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and the like.